A Secret star
by nerd.vs.geek
Summary: Tris Prior is the new girl at her high school, but the twist is... she's famous! summary sucks but open 4 more. (pun intended) rated T for Tobias
1. Chapter 1: A star begining

**hi! this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome with open arms, Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris pov:<strong>

I wake up to the most annoying sound on the face of this universe, the modern-day alarm clock. I finally get out of bed around the third ring.

As I was getting my clothes for the first day of school, the radio started playing my favorite song.

"You can stand under my umbrella,

"You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh"

It's my favorite song because well I sang it! (And wrote it too!)

Oh shoot! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Beatrice Prior, but you can call me Tris, and if you hadn't guessed already I am the singer/songwriter Six.

I've never been to high school because I was always traveling, it didn't help that my parents are barely home because they're so high in the manager Tori says I should just stick to home schooling, in fear of the paparazzi finding out who I am, but I actually want to see how it goes.

I trip over my on feet going down our four flights of stairs** (A/N I'm sorry I had to do that) **and nearly crash into my butler Bob.

"Beatrice are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." **(A/N sorry for that too!)**

"Anyways, your breakfast in in the kitchen and don't be late for the first day of school!

"okay, okay sheesh"

I stuff my" cooked to perfection" toast in my mouth as I grab my keys and backpack.

I jump into my newly polished black convertible and drive off.

* * *

><p>As I park my car in hell- I mean the student parking lot, I am greeted by the crowd of dudes ogling me and my car.<p>

"Bro, look at her"

"No dude, look at her car"

"I bet she doesn't even know what she is driving!"

Seriously, Sexist much!?

"It's a 1984 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - Black Supercharged Z w/ T-tops, 750 double pumper, and brand new 4'' cowl hood" I pipe in.

"Whoa"

"Whoa"

"Whoa"

One of the dudes butts in,

"Hey I'm Peter, nice to meet you"

I reply with "hi, I don't care"

As I walked away with a confident smirk etched on to my face, you could hear peter's friends saying

"Ooh, you got burned"

You could also see peter's face turning redder than a tomato.

God, I love high school.

**outfit:**

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSQHxKjAj0kRNN51-bbBos3t4pJIXFZeUJaWgw0EQ8RU0SVg5RM


	2. Chapter 2: star friends

**welcome back my lovelies! But before you read the story I have a spical guest that wants to do the disclamer!**

**Uriah: But I don't wanna do it!**

**me: I'll give you dauntless cake...**

**Uriah: fine, she owns nothing, veronica Roth owns everything, so can I have my cake?**

**me: [stuffs cake into mouth] what cake?**

**Uriah: NOOOOOOOO!**

**anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>As I enter the building I am greeted by an awful stench.<p>

"ugh, what is that!?"

A girl with mocha colored skin, brown hair, and brown eyes pops up next to me

"we got a free first day of school lunch, it was bean burritos" she says

"oh… that explains a lot''

"yah, you new here?''

"yes I'm on my way to get my schedule'' I say

"cool, me too, lets go together… Oh yah, I forgot to mention, my name's Christina.''

"I'm Tris''

I feel like this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>While wasting for the teacher during homeroom I quickly scan over my schedule<p>

_Homeroom: Mrs. Wu_

_Math: Mr. Waters_

_S.S: _

_Science: Mrs. Matthews _

_Lunch_

_Free Period _

_Art: Mrs. Wu _

As I put my schedule away Mrs. Wu walks in.

"you guys can call me Tori, and right now just do whatever because it's the first day of school.''

Me and Christina continue our conversation.

"so, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?'' she asks.

"yah sure'' I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry 4 the short chapter, but I swear ill update tomorrow! anyways in the reviews tell me your guys' favorite animated movie <strong>

**mine is ****finding nemo****!**

**see you tomorrow! mwah!**

**song I listened to while writing this: ** watch?v=s8m5sxlh370****


	3. Chapter 3: star cake

**Sorry my internet was down, but here's the chapter!**

**Me: Uriah, do you want to do he disclaimer again?**

**Uriah: nope!**

**Me: fine, will can do it.**

**Uriah: hell nah! Pansycakes can't do disclaimers! Veronica Roth own everything!**

* * *

><p>As I enter the cafeteria, I automatically head for a table at the back. Why? You ask, because my ear friend Christina was shouting<p>

"Yoo-hoo, Trissy poo, come sit here!"

Half the cafeteria had here heads turned towards me as I slowly made my way to their table.

"Everyone this is Tris!" Christina says.

"Tris this is Zeke and Uriah" she points to two boys with similar features.

"There brothers" she adds quietly.

"Then there's Zeke's girlfriend Shauna and her sister Lynn"

"And this is four."

"Four, like the number?" I ask.

"Exactly for the number." he replies without emotion.

"Why?"

Everyone's heads turn to him.

"What makes you think that you could talk to me?" he asks menacingly

"You know, because you're so approachable, like a bed of nails."

Everyone's heads turn to me.

Four wasn't expecting me to actually reply, so he just grumbles and sinks lower into his chair.

"So…" Uriah breaks the ice carefully.

"It seems that our little Trissy-poo has yet to try our infamous dauntless cake." Christina says with a sly grin on her face.

Zeke pulls a slice of chocolate cake from under Uriah's nose.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" Uriah says sadly.

"Shut-up Uriah, nobody cares about you, anyways, close your eyes and take a bite." Zeke says

I shoot him a weird look and take a bite.

As soon as the chocolaty goodness hits my taste buds I break out into song.

"This is the best cake I've ever tasted!"

"Preach it sister! Girl you can sing!" Zeke says with a sassy tone in his voice.

"True dat, my brother from the same mother" Uriah says while attempting a z-snap

Key word: attempting

* * *

><p><strong>For Uriah:<strong>** search?q=z+snap&biw=1093&bih=514&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=rPWVVKmXHIT0yASYyoGgAw&sqi=2&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=eI7bTDj8VKHOnM%253A%3B2uVOkaDIFUIg_M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftumblr_lvhbizrABk1qijcxeo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpost%252F13655556227%252Fdont-make-me-snap-my-fingers%3B500%3B262**

**Theirs the chapter! In the reviews tell me you top 5 favorite bands, mine are:**

**Panic! At the disco**

**All time low**

**Fall out boy**

**5 seconds of summer**

**Sleeping with sirens**

**(bonus) pierce the veil**

**Goodbye my lovelies! Mwah!**


	4. AN

**sorry 4 not posting a chapter in so long, but I absolutely need Ideas! seriously just give me anything!**

**thanks 4 your support, until next time, mwah!**

**what I need: watch?v=0ApstMKNEMI**


	5. Chapter 4: A star Santa

**Important a/n at the bottom! **

**Me: Uri, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Marlene: he's not here**

**Me: where is he!**

**Marlene: he moved to Seattle**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Marlene: because you don't own him, or anyone else, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3: a star Santa

Tris POV:

(Time skip to winter break)

School so far has been amazing! All thanks to my wonderful friends (and the dauntless cake, especially the cake.) sadly, they don't know I'm six, I mean, it's not something you can work into an everyday conversation:

"OMG, I love your shoes, BTW I'm an international pop-star, anyways have you seen the new Channing Tatum move?!"

Yep, total piece of dauntless cake (note the sarcasm). Any-woo, the gang invited me over for their annual secret Santa party. I'm Uriah's secret Santa and I got him a butt-load of candy and a t-shirt that says "keep calm and be a pansycake", I wonder who got me?

(Time skip to party)

When I ring the doorbell, I was greeted by a chorus of "come in!" through the door.

"If its Trissy-poo, were in here!" Uriah yells,

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I mumble as I walk through the door.

I toss my present in a pile as I join the circle of people on the floor.

"Ok, I go first" says Zeke.

Uriah roots through the pile and hands Zeke his gift.

"I got a….necklace?!"

"Ops! That's for Marlene!" a bright-red Uriah says as he hurriedly gives his present to Marlene.

"This is yours."

"Awesome, I got a gym membership!

"Next is me!" Uriah screams like a little kid.

Zeke throws him his box.

"Awesome sauce! Candy, and a pansycake t-shirt!" he strikes while holding the t-shirt next to his face.

This continues until Zeke passes me my gift.

When I open it, my jaw drops.

"OH MY GLOB, you guys got me tickets to a Tobias Eaton fight!"

Tobias Eaton is my all-time favorite boxer, he's amazing! He once knocked out four dudes in a single punch.

* * *

><p>The last one to get his present was four, after I got my present he seemed kind of distant (not that I'm staring…..a lot), but when he opens his present my body freezes.<p>

"No freaking way!, you got me backstage passes to a six concert!"

Oh no, well I knew it would eventually happen.

"Guys, I have to tell you something"

**Duh-dun-dah!**

**My first cliffy! **

**Yay!**

**Anyways in probably going to update every Monday from now on, so I have time to write the chapter before-hand, I feel so evil! **

**Tris outfit: **** search?q=christmas+outfits&biw=1366&bih=643&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=OuWtVOLSD4adygTo2IDYDw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#tbm=isch&q=christmas+day+outfits&revid=1309109148&imgdii=_&imgrc=aq1OJ7oJyzhUuM%253A%3BUIWnMGHrn44I0M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fimages%252Foutfits%252F26676%252Fchristmas-day_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2014%252F12%252F23%252Fblogmas-day-no-23%252F%3B399%3B310**


End file.
